


Reversal

by fights



Category: Smallville and Justice League crossover
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes into heat, he's relatively normal. Unfortunately, he went into heat at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> _disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or any DC properties._

"I must not," were the last words out of Lex's mouth before his eyes glazed over. He stared blankly into the crowd, looking much like a zombie before he would gore himself on brains. The gossip-lusting reporters began to take notes, speak into their voice recorders quickly on Lex Luthor's sudden behavioural change. What started out as a new museum opening was steps away from a exciting climax. Clark was shoulder tapped back into attention by an irritated Lois, who redirected his attention again to Lex Luthor who was staring into the crowd with a very determined expression, "I must not."

Clark looked up to the bald tycoon and paused, staring back. A largely miscalculated move, as the eye contact sent Lex lunging into the crowd, pushing the human sea back as he swam down the crowd as if they were mere waves to be rode. Security tried to quell the crowd and grab Lex before he hurt someone or escaped, but the business man was too lithe. As if he had been storing all his energy and fat reserves just to be an Olympic champion at that very moment. Lois whistled, perhaps the number one reason why Lex was moving through the crowd was because his moves were too smooth. She closed her jaw before tossing her recorder into her purse and grabbing Clark Kent's massive arms. "C'mon Smallville, we gotta get outta here. Now that he's gone mad, Lex is going to eat us Daily Planet reporters first. Besides, I need a shield if he tried to bite my head."

"O-okay Lois," the sudden movement in Clark's stance and Lex seemed to double his efforts. The electricity charged stare, the heavy breathing, the loss of thought process. "L-Lois, I think he may be after me."

The following actions confirmed enough.

Mostly due to the fact that Lois had shoved him into Lex Luthor's path and being true to her word of using Clark as a human shield. In seconds, Lex Luthor was straddling him, a growl rumbling from his throat. Clark tried to push his hungry tormentor away but the feeling of krytonite weighed him down. He looked forward and saw Lex, not as a man, but as an abyss about to claim him into damnation. He struggled, the flashes of camera lights, the chatter of reporter's descending like vultures. "Please! Anyone help!"

Not one person attempted to do so after a security officer tried and his hand was bitten severely for the effort. The way Lex bared his teeth and frothed at the mouth, the security officer with the injury paled at the thought of what illness he had contracted. The officer then moved his hand close to his eyes and inspected the bite.

"Anyone," Clark's voice caused Lex snarl again. The crowd was forced to take a step back as a result. Clark rolled his eyes, years of saving lives and his life was about to be snuffed out. Eaten alive by Lex Luthor, an alien from space or a kryptonite bullet—Clark eyebrow raised, wondering if all of Lex's teeth would shatter if did he tried or if the kryptonite had severely weakened him. He was after all the man of steel. Still the thought was terrifying and the reality was real. "BATMAN! GREEN LANTERN!"

Lex lowered his face close to Clark which cause the Kryptonian to whimper, "FLASH?"

A human tongue rolled down the side of Clark's face, Lex savoured the saltiness that attached to his taste buds. "Lex?"

"Oh my god, they're going to have sex!" Announced a female reporter, motioning her camera to zoom in. "Right here at Metropolis's newly built museum, this is HISTORY in the making!"

"No we're not," Clark shouted, just before Lex started nibbling on the nape of his neck. "Everyone remain calm, Mr. Luthor is not going to—oh god! BATMAN! COME SAVE ME!"

Perhaps Batman was flying over as Lex unbuttoned his pants. Or the Flash was running along on his skinny legs. "Look Lex, I know there's been a lot of sexual tension between us but *kiss* maybe we *kiss* got off on—PUT YOU PANTS BACK ON!"

* * *

Note: I do not know if I will continue. I just thought the idea was funny. A reversal of the Jitters.


End file.
